Optimus My Protector
by OptimusGirl379
Summary: Rated PG-13 or above please.  Optimus is really a gentle soul and a girl who Sam's been hanging out with sees Optimus's caring side after going to him after a bad day. Full summary inside!


**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Not sure if I want to add this to my fanfic, ****Transformers: Bumblebee's Story**** or not. I might and if I do I have to re-word a lot of it. But this is just a simple oneshot I've created using Optimus Prime as the main character. No plot really I guess, just a scene between Optimus Prime and a girl Sam has been hanging out with. Alex is having a bad day and goes to Optimus. That's pretty much. No set time, just a random fanfic. **

**This is just a pure fanfiction written by me so...ENJOY! Please feel free to leave a review! I won't update unless there's reviews.**

**NOTE: Rated PG-13 for some sexual content…mainly nudity, nothing more, nothing graphic related to that. Just mainly the use of nudity. Anyone under 16 probably shouldn't read. If you watch MTV you'll be fine, what's on MTV is much worse than this. This is nothing, really. **

**PS: Major fluff alert! If you're an Optimus Prime fangirl like I am…then you'll like this. **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXOX**

She always knew her guardian was Bumblebee, however…she just couldn't help but to always think about Optimus. And now with Bumblebee seriously injured, to the point where he was placed into a special chamber _and_ shut down so that Ratchet could hopefully heal him, Alex leaned on Optimus a lot. And on a day like today where everything just didn't seem to go right at all no mater what Alex did, she just couldn't help but to retreat to the NEST's base.

However, she couldn't help but to be nervous, as this was the first time she's been back to the base since Bumblebee had been shut down. With nervous footsteps she slowly approached Ratchet's lair. And with the continuation of working on Bumblebee, Ratchet hardly heard Alex approaching him.

"I'm sorry Alex…I didn't hear you come in." Ratchet replied as he suddenly heard the faint sound of Alex's high heels.

"That's alright. I was trying to be quiet anyway. I didn't want to disturb you. Is Bumblebee any better?" She couldn't help but to question as she tried to hold in her tears.

"Slowly but surely he's making progress…I'm able to fix his voice box now…"

"Oh, good." Alex replied as this was the most happiest she's been all day thanks to that report from Ratchet.

"Would you like some time?" Ratchet asked.

Pondering on Ratchet's question for a moment, Alex gave it great thought…however, with not being able to be anywhere near Bumblebee, she kind of didn't want to be there if she couldn't spend real time with him. She hated to do it, but she had to turn down Ratchet's offer.

"I don't think so…but thank you very much for the offer Ratchet." She replied as she excused herself.

"Anytime." She heard him reply softly behind her.

As she left the Autobots hanger, she couldn't help but to keep a secretive eye out for Optimus. With how this day has gone, she surly wished that she could spend some time with him. She didn't know what it was about Optimus. She knew her guardian was Bumblebee…she damn well knew that. She knew that she loved and cared for him, but Optimus…there was just something about him.

He was the Autobots current leader and protected Earth as if it were his own planet. Not only did he protect Earth, he protected Alex along side with Bumblebee. And now that Bumblebee was down, he protected her even more. And she knew that whenever she was with Optimus, nothing would ever happen to her. But not only that, he was companionate towards her during this time with Bumblebee. He let her be with him during times when she just needed somebody to lean on, and today was one of those times that she truly wanted to be around him. In fact, she was kind of disappointed that she didn't see him hanging around the Autobots hanger.

She couldn't help but to think to herself as she ventured over to a near by formation of rocks that was low enough for her to sit on.

XXX

The sun had started to go down and sitting there on those rocks, Alex couldn't help but to think that it was already time for the sun to set. She couldn't believe that she had been there all day…and for what reason she didn't know. Waiting for Optimus? She would have liked to think so, but if he didn't show up before now, she was kind of starting to think that he wasn't going to. And sure, on a day like today, when Alex just wanted to be around a friend, he wasn't there. But she hated to leave. This was the most peaceful she had felt all day, and she knew she would feel like that if she came by the NEST's base. She always felt like that when she came there because she knew she was safe.

Safe from the Decepticons, safe from any harm…but most importantly she knew this was one place she goes to, to get away from it all. And she just hated to leave, which was why she didn't. And at that second, she was glad she decided to stay because she heard the sound of faint giant footsteps walking towards her. She knew it was Optimus, and she was glad she stuck around. Hearing those footsteps behind her just made her day.

"Alex." She heard a familiar deep, sensitive yet strong voice say behind her.

"Hi Optimus." She replied as for some reason she didn't even turn around to acknowledge the fact that he was there. And it was right then and there he knew something was bothering Alex.

"You alright?" Optimus asked as he knelt down beside her.

She didn't answer him, mainly because she didn't quite know how to tell him what it exactly was that was bothering her. It was mainly female problems that were bothering her, and knowing what type of man Optimus was…she wondered if he would even talk to her about her female issues. They were very little compared to the problems that he faced on day-to-day bases. It was irrelevant, but yet…she just needed someone to talk to.

"Something's bothering you Alex…what is it?" Optimus asked as he was rather annoyed by Alex's silent treatment.

"That's the thing with you Optimus…I can't hide anything. You always know when something's bothering me." She told him as she finally turned to face him.

"Well…then talk Alex. You know you can talk to me about anything." He told her.

"I know, but…"

"But what?" He asked.

She was practically on the verge of crying as they went back and forth like that. Why couldn't she talk to him about what was bothering her? If he didn't care about her, he wouldn't continually ask what was bothering her. She couldn't help but to think to herself as she saw the companionate gaze in Optimus's eyes, which made her realize that he wanted her to put her trust in him enough to tell him what was bothering her. And with that, she let out a long sigh as she prepared herself for the conversation they were about to have.

"Leader of the Autobots, protector of Earth…I know you've been my guardian since Bumblebee has been down, therefore…if I ask you anything, anything in the world…would you be completely honest with me?" Alex asked as she looked into Optimus's eyes.

She had only asked that because she knew Optimus never lied to anyone, about anything…therefore, what she wanted to ask him, she knew he would give her the honest truth. And that was what she wanted…the honest truth from the question she was about to ask him. She knew she had already asked Bumblebee this specific question…but for some reason, that wasn't enough. She wanted to hear this answer from someone who never lied, or never told people things that they wanted to hear. He was always honest with everyone, even the US military…and if he never lied about anything to them…then he wouldn't lie to her now…and that was what she wanted.

"Of course I will, you know I never lie and I always give an honest answer to people's questions. Now, tell me or ask me anything that's been bothering you." Optimus told her.

"Fine, Optimus…do, d-do you think I-I-I, I'm pretty?" Alex finally asked, as she couldn't help but to stutter through out the entire sentence.

That was what has been bothering Alex? A simple question like that has made Alex not want to ask Optimus? That was what has been bothering Alex? Why on Earth would she even question that? Optimus couldn't help but to think; however…he knew something had to have happen for Alex to feel so insecure about herself. And he had a pretty good idea that it had something to do with Sam.

"Alex, you're…"

"Don't say I'm pretty just to say it or to just make me feel better! I know the truth…"

"Do you? Do you know how beautiful you really are!" Optimus couldn't help but to raise his voice a little as he was trying to make Alex see it for herself.

"No, I don't know how pretty I am! Because if I was, then Sam would be my boyfriend. After all this time through out the whole summer, watching him look after to me at a cruise night, being friends with him on Facebook, talking and hanging out and seeing how much we have in common…you would think something between us would have worked! But no, he never saw me as anything more than then just a friend…even though everyone else around us knew something would happen sooner or later. Even Bumblebee told me I was pretty…and well, I can't exactly be with him now can I…I don't know if I ever will again…he's so broken and Ratchet is working so hard…"

"Alex, maybe you and Sam didn't happen for a reason." Optimus replied even though Alex didn't believe him.

"What reason! I mean, if he didn't work…then I don't know who will! He was so perfect…he was the most normal, cleanest cut and polite guy I have ever meet a guy my age. He was just so normal and we had so much in common, seriously…if he didn't work…then I don't know who will…"

"In time you'll find someone for you Alex…"

"In time? I'm 26 years old Optimus…almost 30, I've never been on a real date, I've never been with a guy period…hell, I've never even held someone's hand…" Alex started, as she just couldn't help but to cry softly as she buried her face into her knees.

She was hurt, Optimus could tell that now. This wasn't just about knowing if she was pretty or not. No, this was something deeper…it was more then met the eye. It was what Alex wanted to feel on the inside…not by just knowing rather or not she was pretty. Even though Optimus knew that she was drop dead gorgeous. But it wasn't about that…she just wanted to feel like she was worthy of being with someone…someone that she wanted to be with herself…and for him to want to be with her in the same way. And if only Optimus could show her that…show her that she was absolutely beautiful, show her that any guy would be lucky to be with her. That was what she needed, that was what she was asking for. And he ever so badly wanted to show her just that.

"Alex, I know you're upset with Bumblebee down…therefore you know I'm your guardian. I will protect you at all times, however…as your guardian…I want to show you how beautiful you truly are. I want to be with you, to love you in ways you never thought possible, to make you happy and to just make you feel as beautiful as you truly are…"

"Optimus…how…" Was all she could bring herself to say before Optimus stood fully to his feet.

Not sure of what he was going to do, Alex stood back as she watched and waited to see what Optimus was going to do. Then suddenly there was a burst of light so bright that she couldn't see him any longer. Being a little bit scared of what was going on, Alex stepped back as she couldn't help but to wonder what in the world was going on. And after a few seconds or so, the bright light slowly diminished and revealed what to look like a silhouette of a person.

'It couldn't be. That wasn't Optimus…was it?' Alex couldn't help but to question to herself as the silhouette came closer and closer to her. And then, as the silhouette approached her, it was then that Alex realized that it was in deed Optimus. He had transformed himself into a human…but, she thought the others couldn't do that like Bumblebee. She was stunned and absolutely confused, yet she was somewhat turned on to the fact that Optimus was now like her kind. And he looked like everything she always imagined him looking like if he were human. He had been brought down to earth years, maybe 35…possibly pushing 40. But Alex thought that even might have been too old to say for sure. He was tall and built like a rock. She wondered if she were to playfully punch his arms if his muscles would give, or if they were as solid as they looked. His eyes were the most radiant blue she had ever seen, it looked as though they were practically glowing. They were so beautiful to into; Alex couldn't help but to think to herself as he now stood in front of her. Although not really believing if it was him or not, she stood there as they looked into each other's eyes. She wanted him to talk first, considering she was so awestruck that she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Alex…" Was all she heard him say, and that was enough to reassure her that it was truly him. The man standing before her was Optimus Prime. She knew it from the sound of his voice, there was nothing like the sound of Optimus's voice. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Optimus, you're human. But, I-I don't understand. I thought no one else could transform into a human expect Bumblebee?" Alex couldn't help but to question.

"We are a very complex species…we can transform into anything. We have been on Earth for a long time now, and after being surrounded by humans, I've picked up on a few things here and there. Its not easy to do, but we can if we try…and I wanted to try…for you…" Optimus told her.

She couldn't help but to blush and feel gitty all at the same time. Her heart raced knowing that Optimus transformed into a human just for her. He cared that much about her to do that. And she hated to admit it, but she was really attracted to Optimus right now. And without saying another word, he gently brought the palm of his hand up towards her where he caressed the skin of her cheek, in which she was absolutely amazed. His skin felt so real, so life like that if she didn't know any better she would swear that he was fully human. She couldn't help but to think to herself as she lovingly took his hand into hers as he slipped his other hand to the small of her back where he pulled her close to him, close enough to the point where he could feel her heartbeat against her chest.

"Optimus…"

"Shhh, you are so beautiful Alex…I've thought that ever since we met. I just can't stand seeing you like this…you deserve so much better than Sam. I…"

She didn't know what it was, she had no clue…but uncontrollably she pressed her lips against Optimus's. However, he didn't resist her as he passionately kissed her back. And before they knew it, they were lying down on the same rock formation that Alex was sitting on earlier…except now she was lying on top of Optimus kissing him in such ways she never imagined kissing anyone. And yet, she let him practically do whatever he wanted. Lying there on top of him with the palm of her hand spread out against his solid chest, she felt his hands grip onto the rim of her shirt as he gently pulled it off of her. And they were like until all of their clothing was off, revealing each other in ways neither one of them thought they would ever be revealed.

Alex's hair hung to one side of her body where it lightly brushed against Optimus's skin. He gathered it into his fingers as he laced them through each strand while gazing up into her eyes as she gazed down at his. An imprint of the Autobots emblem was embedded onto the skin of his chest as Alex couldn't help but to trace the outline with her fingers, as she lied there perfectly happy in his arms. A place where she never imagined, or even pictured herself being. If she did, it was only in her dreams…never, ever did she ever think that one day she would actually be lying there in someone's arms like she was now. And with the palm of her hand spread out across the Autobots emblem and her breasts lightly brushing against the skin of Optimus's chest, a tingling sensation went though Alex's nerves in her body, as she never imagined that this would actually happen.

"What am I doing Optimus?" Alex couldn't help but to question the more they continued to just lie there in each other's arms.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked as he gently ran his hand down the skin of her back as far as he could, which made Alex quiver at the feel of his skin on hers.

"I mean this…look at us! I mean, I thought I loved Bumblebee…he's down…how can I be here like this with you!" She questioned as she sat up, her legs straddling Optimus and yet she now had both hands placed firmly on the Autobots emblem on his chest while she looked down into his eyes in search of an answer.

"What do you want me to tell you? We all know Bumblebee is down, and how long he'll be down we don't know. However, if you were meant to be with anyone at this time…I know Bumblebee would be fine if he ever found out you were with me. He would want you to be with me because he knows you're safe with me. I was never to tell you this at all, but I made a promise to Bumblebee, in fact…Bumblebee told me this himself, that if anything ever happened to him…he would hand me off as your permanent guardian…he cares about you that much for you to be placed in my hands." Optimus told her as he sat up and scooped her into his arms.

Stunned and in total shock that Bumblebee cared about her that much, Alex just sat there unable to move at Bumblebee's tender soul. And seeing how awestruck she really was, Optimus took it upon himself to swing her legs across his and lay her against his chest so he could bring comfort to her in his arms.

"We never asked you to find us Alex, however you did…therefore you must be protected. Bumblebee knows and I know that you will be forever safe if you're with me…"

"I know Optimus…and I couldn't be anymore grateful. Thank you so much for letting me spend the rest of the day with you. For whatever reason, you always seem to cheer me up these days." Alex graciously told Optimus while pulling some of her hair behind her ear as she looked up into Optimus's bright blue eyes.

"Anytime, you know you can come to me for anything. Don't ever think otherwise." He told her as he lovingly placed the palm of his hand on the skin of her cheek, in which she happily took into her own hand.

And for what seemed like the longest time she sat there in Optimus's arms as they looked into each other's eyes before Optimus took it upon himself to take her lips into his. He didn't know what it was about her, but he was completely drawn to her. There was more than met the eye with her and he loved the time that he had spent with her. He knew she had a lot on her mind and he was glad he could just be there for her in more ways than one.

However, they had been out in the desert for most of the night and as Alex turned her head so that Optimus could kiss her neck more easily, she couldn't help but to notice that the sun had started to rise beyond the horizon. Lying there underneath Optimus and with the tender touch of his lips against the skin of her neck, Alex just lied there as she never wanted to leave. This was just so perfect that she never wanted to disturbed this moment with Optimus…a moment that she never, ever thought she would share with anyone. But at the same time, she almost couldn't help but to think that she really should be getting home as she looked over at the sunrise.

"Optimus." She finally said softly as she ran her hand down his spine as far as she could.

"What?" He questioned as he finally took his lips away from her neck as he lovingly gazed down into her eyes.

"Look…its morning already. We've been out here all night." She told him as they sat up together. Taking her into his arms, she sank into his chest as they sat there and watched the sunrise. The sky around them was a continuous rainbow of orange and pink hues as the sun raised over the horizon.

"This is so beautiful." Alex couldn't help but to reply as she took a hold of Optimus's hand into hers.

"You're right…this is beautiful. And so are you." He replied as he lovingly ran both of his hands down the bare skin of her arms to where he gathered both of her hands into his as he held her tightly against him. She felt her face grow warm as Optimus just told her that she was beautiful. A smile crept upon her face as she couldn't help to reach up to him and kiss him on his cheek. And by now, as she looked back at the sunrise after kissing Optimus, the sun was fully up over the horizon as they were greeted by a brand new day. And after yesterday, well all except for last night, Alex couldn't have been happier that it was the start to a new day.

"I guess I really should take you home now." Optimus replied as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"If you must. Optimus, I truly don't know how to thank you for last night. Being with you meant the world to me after having a shitty day." Alex replied while they stood up together and gathered up their clothing. But before they even began to get dressed, Optimus took Alex into his arms as he wanted to feel her bare skin against his as this was probably the last time he would get to do so.

"You don't have to thank me Alex. As protector of the human race and without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with the people we meet while here, including you…a true warrior…if not in body, then in spirit. I, Optimus Prime, send this message…though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. I will always be here; hiding in plain sight…protecting and watching over you…you know that. Come on, its time to take you home now." Optimus replied as he sealed their time together with a passionate kiss.

And as he pulled away from her, his hand slipped away from the skin of the small of her back. With her hands held tightly against her chest, she lovingly looked up into Optimus's eyes as she knew that his words were completely true. She knew he would always be there, watching, protecting and she just felt a sense of security by his words. And in a way, she felt honored that she had the chance to meet Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots. And maybe Optimus was right, maybe things didn't happen with Sam for a reason…but maybe she was meant to meet Sam so that she could have the chance to meet Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots. Alex couldn't help but to think as she slipped on her high heels as they were now fully dressed, after being together during the night where they were both fully exposed in more ways than met the eye.

And within seconds, Optimus transformed back into his vehicle mode to take her home. However, she couldn't help but to look after the truck as she couldn't help but to think of the man that was standing before her only seconds ago. She knew the truck was the same, however, it wasn't like having Optimus's human form before her. She thought to herself as he swung the cab door open so that she could get inside, in which she did. And it wasn't long before she sat inside, Optimus gripped the seatbelt tightly around Alex's waist.

"I know what you're doing Optimus…" She told him as she felt his grip around her tighten.

"I figured you did." He replied as he began to drive off to take her home.

"You're not taking a groundbridge?" Alex questioned as she noticed that Optimus was driving towards the highway.

"Nope, why get to your house faster and spend less time with you?" Optimus questioned as he switched on the radio in which Alex couldn't help but to laugh, considering the song that was on the radio was Drive by The Cars.

"True…and by the way, nice song choice." Alex told him with a smile.

"I figured you'd like it. I thought it was the perfect match considering I am driving you home." Optimus replied with a rather sly chuckle as Alex couldn't help but to smile back while she sat there listening to the radio while Optimus drove her home.

"_You can't go on, thinking nothing wrong. Who's gonna drive you home…tonight? Who's gonna pick you up, when you fall? Who's gonna hang it up, when you call? Who's gonna pay attention, to your dreams?" _


End file.
